NCIS: Office of Special Projects
The NCIS Office of Special Projects (OSP) is a branch of NCIS, located in Los Angeles, California, which is dedicated to more covert operations than most of NCIS. This branch is so secretive that for security reasons, it doesn't officially exist. Those who work there are presumably required to use cover stories to maintain the Unit's secrecy. Located on the outskirts of Los Angeles, OSP is based inside an Old Spanish Mission Building that on the outside was presumably abandoned and then condemned after the Northridge Earthquake in 1994. Having been condemned, the building is off-limits to the public, but is the base of operations dedicated to stopping terrorism at all costs. Prior to that, it was located in a possible office building in the Episodes: Legend Part 1 & Part 2 but it was later moved to a new secure location, possibly due to the security issues that arose after the attack on NCIS Special Agent G. Callen. Current OSP Admins/Members Administrators *Sarah Porter - Secretary of the Navy - SecNav *Leon Vance - Director of NCIS *Louis Ochoa - Deputy Director of NCIS * John Rogers - DOJ Special Prosecutor * Henrietta Lange - OSP Operations Manager Field Agents * Grisha “G” Callen - Special Agent-In-Charge (SAC) * Sam Hanna - Senior Special Agent (SSA) * Kensi Blye - Special Agent (SA) * Marty Deeks - LAPD-NCIS Liaison Officer Support Personnel * Eric Beale - Tech Operator * Nell Jones - Special Agent/Intelligence Analyst * Nate Getz - Operational Psychologist/Operational Liaison - Middle East Former OSP Admins/Members * Corbin Duggan - Under Secretary of Defense - Under SecDef (Deceased) * Owen Granger - Assistant Director of NCIS (Deceased) * Shay Mosley - Executive Assistant Director of NCIS - Pacific Operations (In Hiding) * Lara Macy - OSP Operations Manager (Deceased) * Lauren Hunter - OSP Operations Manager (Deceased) * Harley Hidoko - Special Agent/Executive Assistant to the EAD-PAC (Deceased) * Sullivan - Special Agent (Deceased) * Mike Renko - Special Agent (Deceased) * Dominic Vail - Junior Special Agent (Deceased) Rooms * Bullpen - Where the OSP Team are seen hanging out before they're summoned upstairs to a case. They also usually do their paperwork and case reports here as well. A few steps away from the Bullpen, there is a table where a coffee machine is available. There's also a giant plasma screen where newly uncovered information can be transferred to the screen from the OPS Center upstairs. * Locker Room - Where the team can store their own personal belongings in their own designated lockers. The Locker Room is located right next the Bullpen. * OPS Center - Where the team usually go upon receiving word that they have a new case. The room is equipped with computers that other techs are seen working at and also big screens that are touch-screen operated. This enables the team to produce files by selecting the given file with their fingers. They can also throw the file over to another screen so that it can be seen by the other team members. The screens can also be used to set up a video conference with numerous people including NCIS Director Leon Vance. Eric Beale, the OSP Tech Operator along with Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones usually spend most of their time up here as well. * Hetty's Office - A small office in the building where Operations Manager Henrietta Lange works. * Wardrobe - Where the team go to get changed for their undercover missions. There's also a mirror there so that they can see how they look in their clothes. * Computer Area - Where Eric, Dom or Nell sometimes go to get other information that's missing from the current case. * Lab Area - Various Techs are seen here, working on Laptops and other pieces of equipment. Eric and Nell can sometimes be seen working here. * Armory - Where numerous weapons including guns are stored. It is also located right next door to the Shooting Range. Hetty also has a cabinet filled with her own personal collection of weaponry that she has amassed over her years. * Shooting Range - Where the team can go practice their firing skills if they need to blow off some steam or if they need to improve their aiming and firing techniques. * Gym - Where numerous other Agents including the OSP go get to some exercise. There's also a rock-wall in the Gym as well that can be used to practice their climbing skills as well. * Boatshed - Where most of the suspects in OSP's Custody are usually taken to be Interrogated after they're arrested. There are presumably two Interrogation Rooms. In the main room, the others can watch the Interrogation on a TV which is also capable of taking Conference Calls from the OPS Center back at the OSP's Main Headquarters. History At some point in 2006, Director Leon Vance founded the Office of Special Projects (OSP), a West Coast counterpart to the NCIS Headquarters located in Washington D.C. Lara Macy was assigned as the Operations Manager of the Unit with Grisha Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, Dominic Vail, Nate Getz and Eric Beale eventually joining her as well to form the New Team. In May 2009, the OSP and MCRT Team in Washington D.C. came together to start a Joint Operation when they Investigated a Marine's death in Washington D.C. which Resulted in Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee being sent to Los Angeles to work with the Office of Special Projects. Hours later, after the case was solved, Callen was left gravely injured in a surprise drive-by shooting and presumably spent a few months in the hospital, recovering. As a result of Callen's shooting, Macy was reassigned while her replacement Hetty Lange served in the position of Operations Manager. Also as a result of the security concerns raised by the attempted murder of Agent Callen, the OSP Team was relocated to a new building, presumably leaving its original location abandoned. In late 2009, Callen returned to work. Junior Special Agent Dominic Vail had joined the team as the Probie, partnered with Junior Special Agent Kensi Blye. Dom's role in the team would last for a year and a half before he disappeared under mysterious circumstances in 2010. It was later revealed that Dom had actually been kidnapped and was being held hostage by a militant group who were hoping to get a prisoner exchange. The OSP Team eventually found his location and launched an operation in the hope of saving him from his captors before his execution. Unfortunately, the operation ended in tragedy when Dom was shot after shielding Sam from incoming fire from a lone terrorist. Despite efforts to save him, Dom died from his wounds, leaving the OSP Team grief-stricken and completely devastated. LAPD Detective Marty Deeks eventually replaced Dom, becoming Kensi's new partner as well as the LAPD-NCIS Liaison Officer. During this period several events occurred that would have an effect on the conduct of future operations. First, a new threat emerged in the form of The Comescu Family who were intent on killing Special Agent-In-Charge Grisha Callen, prompting Operations Manager Hetty Lange to resign and undertake a mission to avert the plans of The Comescu Family. Second, on Lange's recommendation Director Vance appointed Lauren Hunter as the Acting Operations Manager. Following Lange's return to duty, Lauren Hunter resumed Field Agent duties. In 2011 following the unofficial mission to Romania to rescue Hetty Lange and neutralize the threat posed by The Comescu Family, Director Vance appointed Owen Granger as the new Assistant Director of NCIS responsible for overseeing West Coast Operations, a role that Vance himself had held prior to becoming Director yet it's presumed that the position had been left vacant since his appointment to succeed the late Director Jenny Shepard in 2006. One of Assistant Director Granger's first Directives was to find and capture Marcel Jeanvier, also known as the "The Chameleon" an Arms Dealer and an Old Adversary of Callen’s. During the Operation that followed, Special Agent-In-Charge Callen who had never actually set eyes on Jeanvier unknowingly shot "The Chameleon" in the face causing permanent damage and engendering a desire for retribution within him. Another operation that was ongoing during this time involved the attempt by the Joint Terrorism Task Force including Operational Psychologist Nate Getz and Senior Field Agent Sam Hanna to destroy the terrorist network headed by Tahir Khaled. Things went quiet for a while until in late April/early May 2012, when after learning of a suspect, Dracul Comescu known to OSP, who was a rival of Callen's and who had also gained access to smallpox, Callen and Sam traveled to Hawaii to aid the team that Detective Sergeant Danny Williams was temporarily leading to help Five-0. In the process, Callen found and killed his old rival, Dracul Comescu, ending the feud that had raged between the two families for many years. Unfortunately, the celebrations were short-lived as both the NCIS and Hawaii Five-0 Teams later discovered that the virals that they had recovered did not contain any of the smallpox and were left stunned when they found out that a suspect that they had been searching for had already arrived in Los Angeles with nine virals of smallpox, forcing both Callen and Sam to return to LA with Detective Sergeant Danny Williams and Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly coming along too. After a lengthy investigation with both NCIS and the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force forming a temporary partnership to find and stop the mastermind, both sides were eventually successful in diffusing a potential devastating situation and after the case was closed for good, having been solved, Danny and Chin bid farewell to their new friends and colleagues before returning to Hawaii. About two weeks later, Callen's old enemy, “The Chameleon” emerged, killing NCIS Special Agent Mike Renko and Former Operations Manager Lauren Hunter while also framing Callen so that the State Department could arrest him, leaving the entire OSP Team in disarray as a result and Hetty resigning from OSP for good. However, the Season Four Premiere Episode: Endgame revealed that “The Chameleon” Death had been staged and after everything was sorted out thanks to a prisoner exchange, both Callen and Hetty returned to the team once again. In late May 2013, Isaak Sidorov, a notorious Russian Arms Dealer received information from ”The Chameleon” that Sam was a Federal Agent which ”The Chameleon” later informed Callen was his own act of revenge against NCIS who had given him to the CIA at the time. Sidorov later responded by capturing Sam and Deeks and is currently in the process of torturing the two men for information. In September 2013, after fighting against Sidorov's thugs, Kensi and NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger got the location as to where Sidorov was keeping Deeks and Sam captive. Both NCIS Agents arrived but Kensi was forced to tell Deeks that they couldn't release him or Sam just first as they had to make sure that Sidorov was still convinced that Michelle on his side and that Deeks and Sam were the enemy. Once that was accomplished with Michelle shooting Sam and Deeks albeit making sure that their deaths were faked, the NCIS personnel who had been lying in wait jumped into action and were finally to free Sam and Deeks and ensure that both men got medical treatment.Category:NCIS